kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle Kancolle Edition - Everyday Hustle 8: The Admiral's Fleet at Hashirajima Anchorage - Part Two.
(All right. It's time for the cruisers.) 'Cruisers' On normal days, cruisers become the main workforce for Admiral Tadano Hitoshi for daily patrols. While most Admirals would spend all day patrolling the Orel seas with submarines, this particular Admiral choose to send patrols to the Bashi Islands instead. Outside sorties, a good number of Hitoshi's cruisers are pretty notorious for their particular quirks in the naval base. 'Heavy/Aviation Cruisers' * Takao - The lead shipgirl of her class, she is more serious and level-headed compared to her next sibling Atago, but may sometimes slip in her attitude towards the Admiral. Currently being tasked as a flagship for one of the fleets patrolling the Bashi Islands, she usually spends her time in the dormitory as part of her downtime. Sometimes keeps Atago's behavior towards the Admiral in check... sometimes gets involved with it as well. * Atago - Is the first heavy cruiser summoned to the naval base. Behaves pretty spoiled towards the Admiral, and is actually pretty jealous of the attention her contemporaries receive from the Admiral. Not afraid to flaunt her bountiful assets to catch the Admiral's attention... only to have her attempts fall flat on her face. Has just recently been assigned the task of the flagship of one of the fleets patrolling the Bashi Islands. * Maya - Has been around before the Admiral started participating in the Summer operations. Witnessed the Admiral's struggle against the enemy carriers plaguing him on his way to meet the enemy flagship, resolved to be his helping hand and became his helping hand, she did. Now among the most battle-hardened of the heavy cruisers, participating in fleets as the air defense guard. Thinks of the Admiral as something more than bosom buddies. Actually has a stash of adult magazines now sealed away by her sisters as punishment per Admiral's instructions for slacking off in the middle of battle. * Choukai - The most, even more than her eldest sister Takao, level-headed and calculating of her class. Sometimes is seen around with Maya. Sometimes she provides the jabs in conversations (the tsukkomi in boke-tsukkomi routines) and is not afraid of dishing it out against anyone. Is also an adept night fighter despite wearing glasses. * Tone - The second heavy cruiser to arrive, right after Atago. She may not look like it, but she is really one of the most senior members of the Admiral's fleet - having participated in the final battle against the main enemy force, in which they lost. Loves playing around with the Admiral, but little does she know why the Admiral always look away every time she plays around with her skirt... * Ashigara - Along with Tone she is part of the veterans of their first major operation. Was the only heavy cruiser to receive her second upgrade, done during the operation. Is also the Admiral's favorite cruiser to be sortied for offensive operations, and has the firepower and attitude to back it up. When off-duty, she often goes to mixers only to come back alone each time. The Admiral often escorts her home when she gets drunk. Recently started taking the Admiral out along with her pretty often, this has caused quite some turmoil in the naval base. Unfortunately for her (and fortunately for the other shipgirls), she is a very dense woman. * Myoukou - Ashigara's eldest sister in the Myoukou-class. Currently is part of the reserves unit for the Heavy Cruisers along with Haguro, however prior to their second upgrade they participated in the Fall operations. Despite the enemy being easily obliterated by the battleships and light carriers accompanying them and that they were in a combined fleet operation, they nevertheless obtained a lot of experience in their maiden operation. * Haguro - Usually seen with Myoukou, though she managed to gain some more confidence since her second upgrade. Is friendly towards the destroyers, and recently has picked up more courage to strike small conversations with the Admiral, though as she discovers, the Admiral himself is quite taciturn. * Mogami, Mikuma, Suzuya and Kumano - These heavy cruisers now transformed into aviation cruisers form the bulk of the Admiral's surface and seaplane force for their daily patrols at the Bashi islands. Sometimes the Admiral will assign one of them as part of the carrier task force circling the Salmon Seas. Other than that, outside of operations, they usually hang out around the naval base. * Zara - A transferee from Italy, she finds herself somehow in Japan - the explanation given was that the Abyss somehow got hold of her when she went astray looking for her sister Pola in the Mediterranean, and was somehow involved in the Abyssal operation which led her to Hokkaido. How she escaped detection from the world's various navies is a mystery. * Prinz Eugen - Recruited by the Admiral after the Winter operations. A pretty friendly German ship and works very hard. It will be sometime before the next operation before she can prove her combat worthiness. 'Light Cruisers/Torpedo Cruisers' * Kiso - Bearing ID No.3 (the No.2 belongs to a retired Satsuki - which the Admiral plans to reinstate sometime later in the future), she is one of the Admiral's most trusted shipgirls and therefore the most senior ship in the fleet second only to his First Mate Samidare. Initially holding a sibling-like affection towards the Admiral, lately she started wondering about her more womanly traits - and the realization of how she felt towards him. However she is a very cool-headed shipgirl, and never pushes him with her feelings. She knows the actual situation regarding the one ring that the Admiral hid from everyone, but does not push him to decide on it. * Sendai - One of the Admiral's trusted shipgirls in nighttime operations and a veteran for many of their operations, recently became the star of the Fall operations. Always seeks to "ambush" the Admiral in a "night battle" (somehow the meaning of this "night battle" is only known to her - and Yahagi for whatever reason). Otherwise she is a dependable squadron leader. * Yuubari - She usually spends time in the Arsenal with Akashi, often checking out the new improvements Akashi works on per the Admiral's requests. Watches late night anime, sometimes joined in by the Admiral. * Isuzu - The ASW ace of the fleet. Also takes on air defense as a secondary role. Works out in the dormitory space when she isn't summoned for any operations. * Naka and Jintsuu - Sendai's two sisters. Jintsuu recently got her spotlight (pun not intended) during the Fall operation where the fleet she led encountered the Light Cruiser Princess - her own shadow. After much encouragement from her sisters, she fought bravely against her own shadow and emerged triumphant. Is the one who keeps Sendai's urges to "night battle" the Admiral in check. Naka is usually seen hanging out with Agano around the Naval base. * Nagara and Kuma - These two light cruisers, despite their simplicity in terms of personal appearance, hides some impressive performance on par with Jintsuu, who's touted as the strongest light cruiser in the fleet. Currently, they assist with the expedition fleets. * Kitakami and Ooi - Despite being the designated Torpedo Cruisers for the team, the Admiral does not really like this pair, particularly thanks to Ooi - which became the first shipgirl he let out an uninterested groan upon receiving her at the Naval base. Ooi finds Admiral's disdain for them to be polarizing, and tries to assert that they (Kitakami and herself) are just close friends, and not every instance of herself as seen in other naval bases fawn over their instances of Kitakami the way he seems to think they do. Due to this she often finds herself at loggerheads with him, and once came very close to trading blows until Kiso stopped the two. Kitakami is more or less laidback about Admiral's treatment of them, but thinks Ooi should try getting along more often with the Admiral. Ooi acknowledges this however, and wishes the Admiral would be more appreciative. * Ooyodo - Is the Admiral's assistant in fleet operations. As the assistant she is also her second-in-command, and therefore has access to information most other shipgirls would not be disclosed with. As a result, she often became the target of the other shipgirls wanting to know about the Admiral. Despite all these, it is unknown what she personally thinks of the Admiral. Other than executing missions in lieu of his presence. * Yahagi - The first of the Agano-class light cruisers to be enrolled to the naval base, for some reason has an affinity towards night battles like Sendai and has once ambushed the Admiral in his futon - an act that would lead the Admiral to have Yamato and her sister Noshiro keep a watch on her. Is very touchy-feely with the Admiral much to the others' annoyance. When asked about Yamato her answer was "I'm glad we're reborn into the world as people and under a nice commander like you. Back then was different. Also it took a lot off my mind unlike back then. Anyways, your back is ever the sight for my sore eyes, let me appreciate it." * Sakawa, Agano and Noshiro - They were the next after Yahagi to arrive at the naval base. They, along with Nagara and Kuma, are part of the reserves for the light cruiser division. While not being part of the Bashi Island patrols, Agano can usually be found slacking off somewhere in the naval base with Sakawa often joining, and Noshiro being Agano's minder. (Done for the CA/Vs and CL/Ts. Time for the DDs, after that I'll finish up with the auxiliaries - AVs, AOs and what have you.) Category:Blog posts